The Fate
by deliccot
Summary: ..Gaara memandangi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu. Meski bingung akan keadaan abad dimana ia direinkarnasikan ini, ia tau bahwa kini prioritas utamanya hanya satu,    Mendapatkan Naruto. ..MY first Fic! .. Pair: ?xNaru .. shounen ai. AU. RnR
1. Prologue

**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, dan mungkin beberapa karakter OC

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, GaaNaru, dan sedikit NejiGaa

**A/N: **Komentar, kritik atau saran yang membangun akan sangat dinantikan

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

**Summary: **

"Gaara, menyerah saja.. Bahkan, didua kehidupannya. Ia tetap mencintai orang yang sama. Tidakkah terlalu menyakitkan kalau kau berusaha memisahkan mereka terus?" ..

* * *

YxYxY

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Fate © cHizu drarryo**

YxYxY

* * *

Gaara's POV

Sakit.

Itulah yang kualami saat ini. Bukan karena tusukan pedang di dadaku, ini semua karena pemandangan yang kulihat. Pemandangan disaat Uzumaki Naruto -orang yang sangat kucintai- sedang memeluk tubuh Uchiha Sasuke -orang yang Naruto cintai-. Yap, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Bahkan, aku yang notabenenya adalah seorang pangeran Kerajaan Suna tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati Naruto.

"Agh!" Aku merasakan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirku. Rupanya, luka didadaku ini parah. Padahal, tadi saat aku berhasil menusukkan pedangku ke jantung Sasuke, aku yakin Sasuke pasti sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan aku pasti bisa mengambil Naruto dari sisinya. Ternyata perkiraanku salah, disaat aku menyeret paksa tubuh Naruto, Sasuke berhasil menggambil pedang didadanya dan menusukkan itu padaku. Tetapi, pada akhirnya tubuh Uchiha muda itu tumbang dan terjatuh. Naruto yang melihatya langsung memeluk Sasuke. Untukku? kini aku tinggal menuggu kematian yang akan menghampiriku.

* * *

"Dimana ini?"

Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku yang terasa berat. Saat aku berhasil, kuarahkan pandanganku menelusuri ruang tempat aku berbaring. Putih. Itulah warna yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Bahkan, pakaianku juga sudah berganti menjadi pakaian seperti orang Yunani kuno -juga berwarna putih-.

Tiba-tiba, pintu besar dihadapanku terbuka. Dari sana, muncul seorang manusia -atau bukan?- yang juga berpakaian putih, tetapi saat aku melihat kebelakangnya ternyata ada sayap!. Oh God, aku bertemu malaikat.

"Hahaha, sudah bangun rupanya?" pemuda-malaikat- yang berambut coklat panjang itu bergumam sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau siapa? dan mau apa kau?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah, aku Neji. Aku adalah malaikat kehidupan. Tugasku disini adalah untuk memberikan pilihan yang cukup menarik untuk reinkarnasimu nanti. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan di kehidupan barumu nanti?"

"Ng.. Aku ingin reinkarnasiku kelak bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Dan, aku ingin agar bisa bersama dengannya selamanya."

Aku lihat ia cukup terkejut dengan permohonanku ini. Tiba-tiba raut mukanya yang ramah menjadi terlihat sedih.

"Gaara, menyerah saja.. Bahkan didua kehidupannya. Ia tetap mencintai orang yang sama. Tidakkah terlalu menyakitkan kalau kau berusaha memisahkan mereka terus?"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Yah, memang sangat menyakitkan melihat oang yang kita cintai teryata malah mencintai orang lain.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya Neji. Itulah keinginanku."

"Baiklah. Tetapi, jika nanti kau meninggal sekali lagi. Mungkin kau tak akan bisa ber-reinkarnasi dan akan tinggal selamanya didunia langit." Ujarnya dengan muka serius.

"Ok. Aku terima konsekuensi itu."

Tiba-tiba disekelilingku berubah gelap. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara Neji. Ia berkata bahwa aku akan ber-reinkarnasi menjadi seorang Namikaze Gaara.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

jadi, gimana ? perlu dilanjutin gag?

oh ya.. ..REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Meet you again

**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, dan mungkin beberapa karakter OC

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, GaaNaru, dan sedikit NejiGaa

**A/N: **Komentar, kritik atau saran yang membangun akan sangat dinantikan

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

**Summary:**

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'niichan', Naruto?" ucap Gaara bingung.

"Ahaha... Niichan ini berkata apa sih? Tentu saja karena kau adalah kakakku." seru Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, pemuda dihadapannya itu terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

* * *

YxYxY

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Fate © cHizu drarryo**

YxYxY

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Tubuhku terasa berputar-putar dalam kegelapan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat setitk cahaya disana, cahaya itu semakin banyak. Aku terpaksa menutup mata agar cahaya itu tidak menyakiti mataku.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Aku merasakan degup jantungku ini bertambah cepat. Saat aku membuka mata, lagi-lagi yang kulihat adalah ruangan putih. Bahkan ruangan ini berbau obat-obatan. Aku mencoba menolehkan kepala sedikit. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang wanita berteriak didekatku,

"Gaara! akhirnya kau sadar juga, nak. Dokter cepat kemari!" wajah wanita itu tampak bahagia sekali. Apa aku ini anakya?

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" ujar wanita atau Ibuku itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir saat Dokter sampai disini.

"Benar-benar keajaiban. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari penyakitnya lagi. Putramu sudah pulih total, Kushina."

Aku melihat Ibuku menangis bahagia. Tanpa terasa, aku juga tetsenyum kecil.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya setelah dinyatakan benar-benar pulih, segala macam alat bantu mulai dilepas dari tubuh Gaara. Ternyata selama roh Gaara ada di dunia langit, reinkarnasi Gaara sedang terbaring koma di Rumah sakit karena penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya tak kunjung pulih. Tapi kini, dengan menyatunya roh Gaara dengan tubuhnya, berarti ia akan kembali hiup seperti manusia biasa.

Setelah selesai melepaskan segala macam alat 'aneh'. Gaara kini duduk bersandar di ranjang Rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ibunya datang kembali, tetapi kali ini bersama seorang pria yang jika dilihat-lihat sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Wah, akhirnya putra ayah ini sadar juga ya." ujar pria yang ternyata adalah Ayah Gaara dengan sangat senang.

"Ayah ini, jangan berkata seolah Gaara tidak akan pernah sadar dari komanya dong!" tegur sang wanita dengan nada cukup kesal.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku ya.. kushina-chan~" Ibu Gaara atau yang dipanggil dengan Kushina itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah suaminya. Teringat kalau mereka sedang menjenguk putranya, akhirnya sang Ibu langsung mendekap Gaara erat.

"Ugh, Ibu aku sesak." ujar Gaara kalem. Melihat putranya yang seperti kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Kushina melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah! maafkan Ibu, sayang."

Tiba-tiba Minato ingat bahwa ada seseorang yang belum ia kabari tentang kesembuhan Gaara. Akhirnya setelah minta ijin pada istri dan anaknya, ia segera keluar dari kamar dan mengabari orang yang dimaksud.

* * *

**KONOHA ELITE HIGH SCHOOL**

**10 a.m.**

Kantin. Tempat yang ramai dikunjungi saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Para siswa maupun siswi terlihat duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Bahkan, ada seorang pemuda yang duduk diatas meja kantin. Dari wajahnya yang penuhdengan pearching dan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye, jelas bahwa dia adalah preman di Sekolah elite tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang dan berkulit tan serta bermata sejernih langit biru; yang ternyata bernama Naruto, sedang berjalan kearah Kantin. Saat melewati meja kantin, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol meja yang sedang diduduki oleh sang preman Sekolah. Merasa tidak terima, preman Sekolah itu langsung mencengkram tangan Naruto dengan erat dan membuat pemuda itu meronta.

"Lepaskan aku, berengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hah, beraninya kau teriak padaku? Apa kau tidak tau aku ini siapa?" ujar sang preman dengan senyum an liciknya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Muka jelek seperti itu apakah terlihat seperti wajah orang penting?" tanya Naruto polos. Para seme yang melihat ini langsung ingin memeluk Naruto, tetapi mengingat keadaan yang sedang genting. Mereka hanya dapat melihat sang pujaan dengan raut khawatir.

"A-Apa kau bilang? Mukaku jelek? Asal kau tau bocah, aku adalah Pein sang preman Konoha Elite School yang paling ditakuti," jawab Pein sambil sedikit berteriak,

"dan kau juga harus tahu, mukaku itu tidak jelek!" kata preman itu menambahkan.

Naruto yang masih belum begitu mengerti hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat hal itu, Pein menjadi emosi dan bersiap akan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto. Siswi-siswi yang meliha hanya dapat memekik ketakutan dan menutup matanya.

Tetapi sebelum pukulan itu benar-benar sampai di wajah Naruto, adsa seseorang yang memegangi tangan Pein. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bersinar saat terkena sedikit sinar matahari di Kantin itu. Bola matanya yang hitam kelam berkilat tajam, manandakan bagi siapa saja untuk tidak berbuat macam -macam dengannya. Pemuda itu ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang saat ini telah mendominasi hampir seluruh dunia.

"Lepaskan Naruto!" perintah Sasuke pada Pein.

Pein yang masih sayang nyawa segera melepaskan Naruto. Sambil terus mengumpat ia menyuruh Genknya yaitu Genk Akatsuki, untuk pergi meninggalkan Kantin.

Setelah mereka pergi, Naruto langsung memasang muka cemberut. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung memasang ekspresi bingung pada wajah kerennya -yang membuat para siswi Konoha Elite Shcool langsung pingsan ditempat-

"Teme! Kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Sekarang kau malah tiba-tiba saja muncul dan lansung memasang ekspresi tajam seperti itu? Aneh sekali kau ini?" ucap Naruto bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke.

'Baka dobe.' gumam pemuda Uchiha itu berulang-ulang, dalam hati tentunya.

"Dobe? Bukankah tadi kau yang dengan seenakya meninggalkanku di kelas saat para gadis-gadis itu menghampiriku, hn?" balas Sasuke datar. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengalah dengan mudah pada sahabat, rival, sekaligus cinta pertamanya ini. Yap! Kalian semua tidak salah lihat, Uchiha Sasuke sang Prince of Snow di Sekolah ini sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang Namikaze Naruto sang Prince Charming di Sekolah itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Dobe', hah baka teme?" balas Naruto sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Kuning."

"Biru!"

"Tuan ceroboh."

"Tuan sok sempurna."

"Bule gag jadi."

"Apa maksudmu, pantat ayam!"

"EHEM!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi adu mulut dua pemuda itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari pemilik Kantin yang bernama Orochimaru.

Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung saling pandang, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemilik Kantin tersebut.

"Aduhhh~.. kok kalian gag ngajak eike sih? Sebel deh!" ujar Orochimaru sambil memasang wajah -sok- imut. Kedua pemuda tadi hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria, tak menyangka bahwa pemilik Kantin yang terkenal misterius itu ternyata adalah banci nyasar.

"Nar, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini."

"I-Iya Sas, ayo!"

Akhirnya dua orang itu pergi menjauh dari Kantin tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan lebay Orochimaru.

Setelah sampai di tempat kesukaan mereka berdua, yaitu di taman bekang Sekolah. Sasuke ingat bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tadi ia serahkan pada Naruto.

"Oh ya, dobe tadi kau meninggalkan Handphone-mu di kelas.. ini." Sasuke berkata sambil menerahkan Handphone berwarna oranye itu pada Naruto.

"Ah! ya ampun.. Terima kasih ya, teme!" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto memekik,

"Wah, ada sms dari ayah!"

Sasuke yang penasaran ikut melihat ke Handphone Naruto. Kira-kira, beginilah isi smsnya:

**From: Papi-Minato**

**Naru-chan, ayah punya kabar gembira. Niichan-mu (Gaara) sudah sadar dari koma-nya, sekitar jam 10 a.m. tadi. Ayah harap jika kamu tidak ada pekerjaan atau tugas, sepulang Sekolah nanti tolong segera datang ke RS. Light, oke? Kami menunggumu.**

Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca langsung mencubit lengannya sendiri. 'Ternyata benar-benar terasa sakit!' Naruto dengan sangat bahagia langsung melompat-lompat sambil berseru,

"Yeiy! akhirnya niichan sembuh!" terang saja pemuda berambut kuning ini sangat gembira. Bagaimana tidak, niichan-nya aka Gaara sudah koma selama 11 bulan. Manusia normal pasti akan menganggapnya sudah meninggaldan memilih untuk segera memakamkannya saja. Tetapi, karena Naruto yang selalu meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa Gaara pasti bisa sembuh, membuat kedua Namikaze itu terus menaruh harapan, harapan bahwa kelak mereka akan berkumpul bersama lagi. Dan kini harapan itu terwujud!

Naruto yang sudah berhenti melompat-lompat lansung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang barusan juga ikut tersenyum (meskipun senyum yang Sasuke maksud, hanyalah seperti menaikkan sedikit ujung bibir bagi orang yang melihatnya)

"Ah~ sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Gaara-niichan. Um, teme? Nanti kau mau pergi menemaniku ke Rumah sakit, tidak?" tanya Naruto disertai senyumannya.

Sasuke nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang ajak Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke malah menjawab,

"Maafkan aku, dobe. Sepertinya nanti sepulang Sekolah, aku harus menemani aniki ke Supermarket. Kau tahu kan, jika tidak ditemani nanti pasti dia akan membeli barang-barang aneh." raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kecewa. Kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Naruto memang jarang terjadi, apalagi Naruto yang mengajaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kesana sendirian saja."

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Sasuke dan Naruto segera betranjak dari sana untuk memasuki kelas mereka, kelas X-1.

* * *

**Konoha Elite High School **

**2 p.m.**

Akhirnya bel pulang Sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid segera keluar dari Sekolah itu, sama seperti Naruto, dengan tidak sabaran ia segera berlari menuju halte bus didepan Sekolah mereka. Saat bus yang menuju RS. Light itu tiba, ia segera naik dan perlahan tapi pasti senyuman Naruto terus mengembang sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Light**

Di lorong Rumah sakit yang bergaya Belanda itu, tampak seorang pemuda tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru, ternyata ia adalah Naruto. Setelah mengingat-ingat ruangan tempat Gaara dfirawat, ia langsung berlari dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang-oarang disana.

...-

**Kamar No. 45**

Akhirnya Naruto sampai. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan segera. Saat pintu sudah terbuka, didalamnya tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk menghadap jendela di samping kirinya.

"Gaara?" ucap Naruto pelan.

Mendengar suara itu, Gaara menoleh. Di pintu itu berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia nanti. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mendekati Gaara yang masih terpaku.

"Naruto? Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu." Gaara berkata lirih.

Naruto yang sangat merinduka Gaara, langsung memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya Niichan sadar juga dari koma itu. Aku sayang niichan!" teriak Naruto masih sambil memeluk Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tetapi ada sedikit yang mengganjal di hatinya. 'apa maksudnya dengan Niichan?' pikir pemuda itu bingung.

"Kenapa kau memanggilu dengan sebutan 'Niichan', Naruto?" ucap Gaara bingung.

"Ahaha.. Niichan ini berkata apa sih? Tentu saja karena kau adalah kakakku." seru Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, pemuda di hadapannya itu terkejut mendengar perkataanya.

'Aku kakak Naruto? Ya Tuhan.. cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku ini?'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Ahahai...

Maafkan Chi jika Chapter yang kemarin SANGAT-SANGAT PENDEK! Itu hanya prolog kok! ^^

ohoho ini dia Chapter 2 ! maafkan jikalau ini juga PENDEK! oh ya, hints SASUNARU mungkin bakal lebih banyak di Chapter mendatang. Untuk sekarang, segimi aja udah cukuplah ^^ -ditendang rame rame-

Jadi, apa masih perlu di lanjutkan?

**oh ya, Review please?**


	3. New Classmate

**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, dan mungkin beberapa karakter OC

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, GaaNaru, dan sedikit NejiGaa

**A/N: **Komentar, kritik atau saran yang membangun akan sangat dinantikan

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

Gaara memandangi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu. Maski bingung akan keadaan abad dimana ia direinkarnasikan ini, ia tau bahwa kini prioritas utamanya hanya satu,

Mendapatkan Naruto.

* * *

YxYxY

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Fate © cHizu drarryo**

YxYxY

* * *

Pemuda itu masih terduduk di atas kasur berwarna merah darah miliknya.

Seragam yang mulai kusut tak menjadi masalah baginya. Toh ia sudah menjadi manusia biasa, bukan lagi seorang pangeran seperti dulu. Dan satu hal yang membuat pemuda ini masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya adalah sebuah foto. Tepatnya foto ia dan seorang pemuda pirang.

Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum. Harus ia akui, bahwa setelah beberapa abad ia pergi dari bumi Naruto yang dulu ia kenal sangat mirip dengan yang sekarang. Bukan hanya secara fisik, sifat Naruto yang ceria dan tidak patah semangat itu ternyata masih ada sampai sekarang.

Senyuman Gaara berubah menjadi raut kesal jika mengingat betapa buruk perlakuannya pada Naruto dulu.

Ia jelas dalam keadaan sadar saat menyeret paksa Naruto dari rumah Uchiha itu. Ia juga jelas berada dalam kondisi sehat saat memaksa Naruto tinggal bersamanya dan melupakan si Uchiha bungsu itu meski dia sendiri tau bahwa Naruto pasti menolak.

Dan yang paling membuat Gaara menyesal adalah ketika ia dengan amarahnya membunuh Sasuke Uchiha.

Bukan karena rasa tidak tega pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, tetapi karana untuk pertama kalinya Gaara melihat Naruto menangis. Ya, ia menangis. Tetapi bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk sang pemuda Uchiha. Dan betapa besar rasa sesal Gaara saat menyadari bahwa semua yang ia lakukan tak pernah membuat Naruto bahagia.

TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan Gaara dari lamunan masa lalunya. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Lama sekali? Aku pikir niichan ketiduran," ucap seseorang di depan pintu.

Gaara sedikit tercengang melihat penampilan sang pemuda.. err adiknya itu. Jujur ia akui bahwa jika saat memakai pakai jaman kerajan Naruto terlihat imut, kini bisa dibilang kadar keimutan itu bertambah.

"Eh, ada apa? Apa niichan masih sakit?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil menyentuh kening Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara kemudian.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari kakaknya itu Naruto segera menyeretnya ke lantai bawah dimana Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berkumpul.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Wah! Kau tampan sekali memakai seragam itu Gaara," kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kushina saat melihat kedua putranya turun dari lantai atas.

Naruto yang mendengarnya justru malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kalau Gaara-nii ganteng, aku apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa. Bahkan jika dulu Gaara jarang tersenyum, kali ini ia justru tertawa kecil.

Tak ada yang menjawab omelan dari Naruto, semuanya masih tertawa sambil sesekali melontarkan candaan. Tapi siapa tau? Bahwa kini di hati Gaara yang paling dalam muncul suatu kelegaan. Setidaknya, kini ia bisa melihat tawa riang Naruto yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan saat masih jadi pangeran dulu.

* * *

Minato menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan gedung bertuliskan '**KONOHA ELITE HIGH SCHOOL**' itu. Dengan cepat kedua orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang segera keluar dari mobil. Sebelum pergi, pria berambut pirang itu menginstruksikan pada dua putranya untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah lebih dulu. Memasukkan murid yang sudah lama meniggalkan sekolah itu, cukup sulit bukan?

Langka kaki dua Namikaze itu berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan 'HEADMASTER'.

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, salah satu pemuda yang berambut pirang mengetuk pintu nerwarna coklat itu tiga kali. Setelah beberapa menit, ternyata ada jawaban dari sang empunya ruang, "Masuk!"

Naruto membuka pintu itu pelan lalu memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk mengikutinya. Setelah masuk mereka berdua segera duduk dihadapan pria berambut silver itu.

"Ho.. Selamat datang kembali Namikaze-san. Kuharap kau bisa membanggakan kami sama seperti saat kau bersekolah disini dulu," ucap sang Kepala Sekolah. Tak jelas pria itu sedang tersenyum atau tidak karena ada masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Dua Namikaze itu mengangguk mantap. Dengan perintah Kepala Sekolahnya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu, keduanya segera beranjak dari sana menuju ke kelas Gaara saat ini. Kelas XI-1.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Bosan. Bingung. Kesal. Mungkin itulah gambaran perasaanku saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak bosan? Pelajaran sejarah yang dibawakan oleh Kurenai-sensei tidak menarik perhatianku. Sebabnya satu, semua yang dituluskan di buku ini sungguh jauh dari kenyataan. Masa' di buku tertulis kalau kerajaan Suna hancur karena banjir besar? Jelas-jelas bahwa Kerajaan itu hancur akibat keserakahan pemimpinnya sendiri. Akibat keserakahanku dulu.

Soal tentang 'bingung dan kesal' itu karena sejak tadi perempuan yang duduk diseberang tempat dudukku ini menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh. Memang sih dia cantik, tapi aku lebih suka yang manis .

Berbicara tentang 'manis', bagaimana keadaan Naruto ya?

Tanpa sadar kutolehkan kepalaku ke jendela. 'Kenapa menunggu jam istirahat saja terasa lama sekali sih?'

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, _testis_ adalah tempat pembentukan sel sperma dan hormon Testoteron.. blablabla.." Guru cantik berambut hitam pendek itu tampak semangat menjelaskan meski semua yang ada disana -kecuali sang guru- sudah tepar ditempat duduknya masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali sang pemuda Uchiha. Mata onyx miliknya menatap jengah ke buku IPA di mejanya. Semakin bosan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas, terlihat dari gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut si pirang.

Sasuke menyeringai sedikit. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya, ide yang ia kira cukup 'menarik'. "Ku buat kau tidak bisa melupakan ini, Naruto." bisiknya pelan setengah mendesah di telinga Naruto. Kontan saja; secara reflek tubuh Naruto menggeliat sedikit.

Uchiha bungsu itu segera mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Naruto, mempertipis jarak antar keduanya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tiba-tiba bel di sekolah itu berbunyi kencang. Tentu saja hal ini membangkitkan semangat para siswa-siswi KEHS* untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto yang pendengarannya sangat berfungsi jika urusan bel istirahat, langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Hal yang salah memang, karena itu membuat rambut jabriknya 'menabrak' bibir si Uchiha.

DHUG

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih ini?" teriaknya kesal sambil berdiri.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya malu langsung ikut-ikutan berdiri, "Ck, urusai baka Dobe," gumamnya cepat sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Naruto sweatdrop, segera disusulnya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah jauh di lorong sekolah bertittle Internasional itu.

* * *

"Argh.. Jika bel sialan itu tidak berbunyi terlalu cepat, aku pasti sudah berhasil mengerjainya," gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan di lorong yang sepi itu. Ya, seorang Sasuke mana mungkin berkata aneh jika ditempat yang banyak orang seperti kantin atau kelas. Ini adalah jalan menuju atap, tempat ia -dan Naruto- kadang menyendiri. Menatap langit biru tak ada salahnya kan?

KREK

Semilir angin langsung menyambutnya saat pintu tua itu terbuka. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya itu ke tempat dimana ia biasa tidur-tiduran menatap langit.

Betapa terkejutnya Sauke melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kini. "Gaara-san," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut itu segera membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan dua Jade yang menyorot tajam.

"Kau, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu.." balas Sasuke datar. Mata onyx dan jade itu saling tatap, berusaha meyakinkan pemiliknya masing-masing kalau saat ini mereka tak bermimpi.

"Ya, lama sekali." Tentu ucapan Gaara barusan memiliki arti yang berbeda bagi dirinya dan Sasuke.

KREK

Pintu itu kembali berderit lalu terbuka. Darisana muncul sosok pemuda pirang, di tangannya tampak dua mangkuk ramen siap saji.

"Sasuke? Gaara-nii? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup pintu lalu mendekati keduanya yang masih terdiam.

"Darimana saja kau Naruto (Dobe)?" dua pertanyaan itu muncul bersamaan dari sang kakak dan pemuda raven.

Naruto lagi-lagi bingung, "Aku dari kelasmu Gaara-nii. Kata teman-temanmu kau tadi langsung keluar begitu saja. Dan kau Teme, tadi aku mencarimu ke halaman belakang tapi ternyata kau juga tidak ada," ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ia mengambil napas sejenak. "Ternyata kalian berdua disini toh.. kebetulan tadi aku beli ramen ini, meski cuma ada dua sih," terusnya cepat.

Akhirnya, setelah obrolan tidak penting antara Sasuke dan Naruto -yang membuat Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam-, pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk memakan ramen instannya. Tak lupa membagi satu cup ramen yang satunya untuk Gaara dan Sasuke.

Dua pemuda dihadapannya itu menatap kosong kearah cup ramen yang mengeluarkan asap tipis, menandakan bahwa sudah siap dimakan.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang makan? Kalau sudah dingin nanti jadi tidak enak lho," ucap Naruto yang kini memegang cup ramen dengan isi tinggal setengah.

Masih dalam diam, akhirnya Gaara mengambil cup ramen itu. Berbekal sumpit ditangannya, segera saja ia mulai mengambil ramen itu. "Kalau Gaara-san makan dengan sumpit itu, lalu aku pakai apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto tersadar, segera saja ia lumat ujung sumpit ditangaannya. "Kamu pakai ini saja," ujarnya lalu menyodorkan sumpit itu pada si Uchiha. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'Kalau si Sasuke itu memakai sumpit Naruto. Berarti secara tak langsung bibir Naruto akan kena bibirnya?' batinnya kaget atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau Uchiha, ini pakai saja sumpitku! Dan Naruto, kemarikan sumpitmu!" kata-kata itu keluar seiring dengan perebutan sumpit antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Yah.. pada akhirnya sang cup ramen yang dibawa Sasuke terjatuh. Dan membuat sang pemuda pirang marah pada keduanya.

* * *

Mata jadenya kembali menatap bosan ke depan. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, kini ia hanya bisa merutuki perbuatannya tadi.

SREK

Pintu geser di kelas itu terbuka. Suaranya menyadarkan penghuni kelas dari kegiatan masing-masing.

Dari pintu itu muncul sang Kepala Sekolah dengan buku oranye-nya yang aneh. Tba-tiba saja terjadi bisik-bisik antara ia dan guru yang mengajar di kelas saat itu.

Setelah bisik-bibik yang aneh itu, dengan cepat Kakashi pergi darisana.

"Yak, perhatian semuanya!" teriak sang guru dengan suara toa-nya yang khas. "Hari ini, selain Gaara ternyata ada murid pindahan yang akan menjadi penghuni dari kelas ini. Silahkan masuk!" lanjut guru itu lalu mempersilahkan sang murid baru untuk masuk.

SREK

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Darisana masuk seorang pemuda, lengkap dengan seragam khusus siswa KEHS. Tas berwarna hitam yang ia lampirkan dipundaknya tampak cocok dengan kulit putih susu dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat. Siswi-siswi di kelas itu tampak memekik melihatnya

"Ok, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap guru itu tiba-tiba.

"Perkenalkan, nama lengkapku adalah Neji Hyuuga. Tapi kalian semua bisa memanggilku Neji," mata lavender itu menatap semua yang ada disana. Neji tersenyum saat ia melihat pemuda berambut merah yang kini balik menatapnya shock.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Ahahai! chi uda updet ni.. gomen ya kalau lama banget!**

**Ngomong-omong, kali ini reviewnya bakal chi bales ntar. tangan saia kram lama-lama di depan compi T_T**

**buat para reader, author, maupun senpai-senoai tolong review atau comenya ya? chi masih harus belajar lagi dan semua itu takkan berhasil tanpa kritik maupun pujian(?) mina.**

**Jadi sampai jumpa dichap3 besok~~ entah kapan di updet tapi bakal ada hits NejiGaa nya ^^ (maklum saia juga suka NejiGaaa)**

**.Terima kasih.**

**RnR?  
**


End file.
